


Breath of the Wild Au pog???

by musicalsandhorrorandohno



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, anyway heres a 300 page essay as to why revali is the best character number o, i swaer to god every time i use this tag function it scares me, if u see this and you arent named after an everymanhybrid character go away, wow you can just tell im gay huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsandhorrorandohno/pseuds/musicalsandhorrorandohno
Summary: an angry bitch boy and the living embodiment of trans gen z find a korok and adopt it
Relationships: Jekyll/Kyle (Ocs)





	Breath of the Wild Au pog???

**Author's Note:**

> look man its 2:15am this is supposed to be a joke among friends if you are not alex or evan i am so sorry

"Why are we even here?"  
The cold breeze brought in the smell of freshwater from the lake below. The bridge was normally overrun with monsters, but today it seemed peaceful. There was little to no explanation why (Kyle did find a Lizaflos tail near the centre) but the fact that the bridge was empty was the least of the Hylian's worries. It was more of what Kyle said next that made him have doubts about this whole travel.  
"I heard somewhere, don't ask me where, I was like seven, that there was supposed to be a dragon in the water below here." Kyle stared down at the deep lake below, "Starting to doubt the legitimacy of it though.." Groaning, Jekyll sat on the worn down bench, trying to look for something, anything, to do. There was a rather large rock nearby, and Kyle must have noticed it too, because he began to talk about something to do with one time he found a rupee underneath a rock and another time he found a frog and Jekyll wasn't really listening to what he had to say.  
"Wonder what would happen if you threw the rock in the water."  
Jekyll looked at Kyle like he was stupid, "Nothing would happen, dumbass, it'd just make a big splash or something and that's it."  
"It would be something to do while we wait, right?" It was a fair point, and it apparently went through to Jekyll, who stood up and walked over to the rock,  
"Fine. But this is only so you'll shut up about rocks." As he lifted the rock, the sound of jingling bells filed the air, as a small voice squeaked,  
"Yahaha! You found me!"  
*Jekyll stared down at the small creature, and had frozen in shock. It looked like a tiny tree person, with a giant leaf for a face and carrying a small twig with multiple… berries? Bells? Whatever they were, they jingled with every small movement the small tree made, and right now, they seemed a bit upset.  
"Aw, man, these guys aren't Hetsu! And they can't see me either.." The creature kicked a small rock in frustration, looking back up at Jekyll, who was staring at the tiny tree.  
"Whayddaminute, can you two see me???" The small creature asked, to which Kyle, who was just as shocked as Jekyll, responded,"Uh, yeah. Are we.. not supposed to?" The creature ignored Kyle's question, jumping up and down on what was presumably its legs.  
"Oh Hylia hi!!! I'm Jamie and you're the first two people that have seen me!!! What are your names??? I'm a Korok!!!" Every time 'Jamie' jumped, it's small twig jingled lightly. Jekyll took one look at the small Korok, back at Kyle, before promptly dropping the rock onto it.

**Author's Note:**

> im so fcuking tired


End file.
